Dr. Daniel Caine
Summary The Ooze (ジ・ウーズ) is a video game developed by Sega Technical Institute and released in 1995 for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis console. The game starts at a chemical plant known as "The Corporation," with scientist Dr. Daniel Caine sneaking into the research lab where he worked, in order to find evidence that crimes were being committed using a toxic gas he created. Caine discovers that his colleagues are planning "Operation: Omega": a plan to release a plague upon the populace, and make a fortune because they hold the only cure. However, the Director of The Corporation discovers Caine in the lab. Caine is disposed of by means of chemical waste, but the chemicals do not kill him; instead, they alter him into the angry, sentient, formless creature known as "The Ooze". Swearing revenge, the doctor seeks two things: his former colleagues, and to assume his human form once again. He must now find the DNA helices scattered throughout the wasteland or else end up imprisoned in the Director's lava lamp. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Dr. Daniel Caine Origin: The Ooze (Game) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely late 20s Classification: Human | Mutant Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence | Same as before but including Peak Human Characteristics, Body Control (Can manipulate his slime into oozy appendages, shoot projectiles at the cost of his bio-mass and can wrap around objects) Absorption (Can absorb waste and organic enemies for increased bio-mass), Radiation Manipulation and Immunity to it as well (Is made of radioactive material), and Healing (Via Absorption and Radiation Manipulation) Attack Potency: Human level (Is a normal human who was easily overpowered by henchmen) | At least Street level, likely Wall level (Can completely melt humans in armor and machines with attacks) Speed: Normal Human (Is an average man physically) | Below Average Human at normal speed (Is a puddle of waste) up to Peak Human at full speed (Can move around faster than most opponents, but this speed puts Caine at a high risk to damage from the environment and enemies) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Below Average (Cannot lift most things as he is a puddle of ooze) Striking Strength: Human Class | Below Average Class (Cannot strike his opponents as he is a puddle of ooze) Durability: Human level Stamina: Average | Unknown (As long as he has expendable bio-mass he can continue forward) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range to meters with Body Manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Is an accomplished scientist who created the very waste and chemicals that were used to mutate him) Weaknesses: None notable | Will die if his head is attacked or separated from the rest of his bio-mass; requires a couple feet of biomass to efficiently move around and attack Key: Human Form | Ooze Form Gallery d3d27441cdf2296f7a6142501bd0e16c.jpg|Sega Genesis Game Cover Art The_Ooze_(MD)_23.gif|Death Animation the-ooze_2.png|Intro The-Ooze-16-bit-MD-Game-Card-For-Sega-Mega-Drive-For-Genesis.jpg_640x640.jpg|Cartridge Cover Art the-ooze_5.png|In-game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Mutants Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:The Ooze (Game) Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9